vizefamilyhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry VIZE married Ann LONDON Family Group Sheet
Henry VIZE's origins are not known. He first appears on the record on 4 November 1777 when he married Ann LONDON in Whitchurch, Oxfordshire. Henry was probably born in the 1750s. Ann's origins are also unknown. Henry died in around 1790 and Ann remarried to Richard WELLER on 28 February 1791 in Whitchurch. Ann and Richard had three children: James, Lucy and George. Henry and Ann had four known children: i Ann VIZE was baptised in Whitchurch in 1780. ii Henry VIZE was baptised in Whitchurch in 1781. Henry married firstly Mary NICHOLLS in about 1800. They had one child: : a Sarah VIZE was baptised in Whitchurch in 1801. He married secondly Martha POCOCK in 1801 in Whitchurch. Henry and Martha had five known children: : b Sophia VIZE was baptised in Whitchurch in 1802. : c John VIZE was baptised in Whitchurch in 1804. : d Henry VIZE was baptised in Whitchurch in 1805. Henry worked as a butler in Yorkshire in 1861. He married Margaret JONES in Beaumaris, Wales on 23 May 1827. They had one known son: :: 1 John VIZE was born in 1828 in Whitchurch. : e Anne VIZE was baptised in Whitchurch in 1807. : f Robert VIZE was baptised in Whitchurch in 1809. He may be the Robert who died in Wallingford, Berkshire in 1866. iii William VIZE was baptised in Whitchurch in 1784. He married firstly Hannah BURGESS in 1806 in Whitchurch. William and Hannah had three known children: : a William VIZE was baptised in Whitchurch in 1809. William VIZE worked as a butler in London and was married. No record of his marriage has been found. : b Charles VIZE was baptised in Whitchurch in 1811. Charles married firstly Martha. Martha was born in Nettleton, Oxfordshire in about 1801 and her death was registered in Reading, Berkshire in December 1865. They had no children. Charles married secondly Eliza KNOTT, registers in July 1868 in Reading. They had no children. : c Francis VIZE was baptised in Whitchurch in 1812. He worked as an omnibus driver. Francis was widowed and living in Oxford with his younger brother Henry in 1851. His first marriage(s) have not been found. He has at least two daughters prior to 1851: :: 1 Emma Cecelia VIZE's birth was registered in September 1843 in Oxford. She married William T WILKES, registered in Shoreditch, Middlesex in October 1866. Emma's death was registered in June 1895 in Epping, Essex. Emma and William had five known children: ::: i Emma M WILKES was born about 1869 in Walthamstow, Essex. ::: ii Eliza A WILKES was born about 1870 in Walthamstow, Essex. ::: iii Lydia H WILKES was born about 1873 in Walthamstow, Essex. ::: iv Francis M WILKES was born about 1875 in Walthamstow, Essex. ::: v George H WILKES was born about 1877 in Walthamstow, Essex. :: 2 Maria VIZE's birth was registered in June 1845 in Oxford. Maria married James PEARCE in 1870 in Kensington, London. Maria and James had one known daughter: ::: i Lissy PEARCE was born in about 1870 in Paddington, Middlesex. : He married next Sarah HUMPHRIES, registered in October 1853 in Chipping Norton, Oxfordshire. Sarah was born in Spilsbury, Oxfordshire in about 1818. Francis' death was registered in Oxford in June 1861 and Sarah's in 1886. Francis and Sarah had two known children: :: 3 Martha VIZE's birth was registered in September 1856 in Oxford. She may be the Martha whose death was registered in Reading in December 1865. :: 4 Ann Sarah Elizabeth VIZE's birth was registered in September 1858 in Oxford. Ann married Richard Henry SHUTER in Oxford in 1880. Richard was born in Worcester in 1855. Ann died in Oxford in 1902 and Richard in 1941. ::: i Ann Sarah J SHUTER's birth was registered in December 1881 in Oxford. ::: ii Elizabeth Maud SHUTER's birth was registered in March 1883 in Oxford. ::: iii May Louisa SHUTER's birth was registered in June 1884 in Oxford. ::: iv Richard Henry SHUTER's birth was registered in June 1888 in Oxford. Richard died in 1891 in Oxford. ::: v Rose Lilian SHUTER's birth was registered in June 1890 in Oxford. ::: vi Clara H SHUTER's was born in about 1891 in Oxford. ::: vii Beatrice Alice SHUTER's was born on 12 December 1892 in Oxford. Beatrice died in 1980 in Carlisle, Cumberland. William married secondly Lydia in about 1818. William is possibly the William VIZE whose death was registered in Bradfield, Berkshire in 1854. Lydia lived in Reading until her death in 1862. William and Lydia had five known children: : a Sarah VIZE was baptised in Whitchurch in 1819. Sarah's age varies significantly in the censuses so it is difficult to be certain of her records after she ceased living with her mother. She had an illegitimate son: :: 1 William Henry Adam VIZE's birth was registered in January 1859 in Reading. He may be the William VIZE whose death was registered in Reading in June 1870. : In 1870 she is probably the Sarah VIZE who married Daniel BRINDLEY or Henry TOWNSEND. No further records have been found to confirm this. : b Richard VIZE was baptised in Whitchurch in 1822. : c Allen VIZE was baptised in Whitchurch in 1823. Allen married Hannah SIMMONDS in 1846 (see separate Family Group Sheet). : d Rhoda VIZE was baptised in Whitchurch in 1825. : e Henry VIZE was baptised in Whitchurch in 1827. He is probably the Henry whose death was registered in 1856 in Reading. iv John VIZE was baptised in 1787 in Whitchurch. Return to Family Group Sheets page